CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
The present invention is related to U.S. Application Ser. No. 398,023, entitled "AN IMPROVED LINEAR MOTOR HAVING TUNING COILS," filed Mar. 3, 1995 by Thomas M. Stephany, William Mey and Edward P. Furlani; and U.S. application Ser. No. 404,386, entitled "A LINEAR MOTOR HAVING A CONTOURED CORE," filed Mar. 14, 1995 by Edward P. Furlani, Thomas M. Stephany and William Mey.